


Pieces

by gubbins



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Sad and Beautiful, Snippets, at least I hope so?, but here have a thing, i don't really know how to explain this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubbins/pseuds/gubbins
Summary: Five pieces of Anakin's life.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> so i was on a zoom meeting and this just popped into my head out of nowhere. 
> 
> thought i'd write it.

** Part one: Home **

The temple is big. It is welcoming. It is loud. 

It eats him up, pressing down on him and welcoming him into its folds. The feeling of so many people like him, little stars in the universe of the Force, is intoxicating and he feels like a missing piece sliding into place. 

This place looks like home, tan and brown and warm. 

But it is not home. Home is sand, sun, and Mom. The temple is life, and Force and Obi-Wan. 

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to it. 

Will he get used to the stares, the whispers, the silent prodding at him in the Force, because one day he went from being someone’s property to being the Chosen One. 

How do you be the Chosen One? Nobody has an answer. Maybe there isn’t one. 

He hopes he doesn’t let them all down. 

  
  


* * *

** Part two: Padmé **

She is beautiful, even more so than the last time they were together. She’s positively radiant, and makes him nervous and red and stumble over his words. 

He feels Obi-Wan’s eyes boring into him, promising some sort of lecture later, but he focuses on her instead. How could he look at anything else? 

When she walks, she glides. When she speaks, everyone listens. When she looks at someone, it’s like walking along a warm beach and diving headfirst into the waves. 

That’s what it’s like to love her, as well. Dive headfirst, get swept up into the ocean, let the current take you anywhere in the depths. And the whole world falls away because there’s so much secretive beauty surrounding you that you can’t force yourself to swim away. You don’t need air, because you have the seafloor. You don’t need anyone else, because you have the glittering fish. She’s an ocean, and he will gladly dive into her waves. 

He would do anything for her. 

* * *

  
  


** Part three: Ahsoka  **

She is too young to be here. She shouldn’t be here, in a warzone, with a snippy attitude and a bright look in her eyes. 

She is a child. But he realizes early on that it’s pointless to remind her. When he does, she fires back with a million reasons why  _ she can handle it _ . 

Maybe she can. But she shouldn’t have to. They shouldn’t be sending people like her, those who are so good and bright, out to places like Geonosis to watch her brothers die. 

She will see horrible things in this pointless war. It’s inevitable. But when she does, he will hold her and guide her, help her when she’s in pain. Because she brings so much joy to him, to Obi-Wan, to Rex and his brothers, and so many others. She deserves to have some of that happiness handed back to her.

He will try to help her through it. Through anything. 

* * *

** Part four: Obi-Wan **

Obi-Wan is so many things. Brave, smart, polite, capable. A protector. A guide. A douse of water that puts out his fires, when he burns too bright for everyone else. 

When he is sad, he goes to Obi-Wan. When he is hurt, he goes to Obi-Wan. When he is happy, he is usually already with Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan makes him happy. 

They are the team. The Negotiator, and the Hero With No Fear. As long as they have each other, they will be alright. 

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he doesn’t have Obi-Wan. 

He knows what he… might do if he lost Padmé, how he’d feel if he lost Ahsoka, what he’d say if he lost Rex. 

But he doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost Obi-Wan. He doesn’t have to, because that could never happen. They are two sides of the same coin, they cannot be separated. Obi-Wan is like breathing, essential and important and forever with him. 

Obi-Wan will always be there. It’s impossible for him not to, isn’t it? 

* * *

** Part five: Stars **

He walks towards the windows of the ship. 

He looks at the stars. He’s so different from them now. They used to match. Like them, he was bright and glowing and strong. 

But now he is heavy and dark and twisted. So unlike the stars. 

Does he still want to see them all? He used to. He doesn’t know when he stopped wishing for that, started wishing for other things instead. 

He remembers what he wished for- because everything he wished for is gone, now. It’s like something answered his calls and did the exact opposite. He has nothing, now. 

So, does he want to see the stars? Does he want to see the death, the life, the memories they bring? 

They twinkle up at him, so unaffected by the horrible things he’s done. 

And as he stands there, looking out at the stars, which are tinted red by his fake eyes that his new master gave him, he wonders. He wonders if he’ll ever be as peaceful as those mocking, beautiful stars. 

Those stars are as beautiful as the things he’s lost. 

Except, they will never go out, like the others did. 

Like he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, let me know what you thought <3
> 
> tumblr @ayo-cowbelly


End file.
